1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lumbar supports and lateral bolsters for vehicle seats.
2. Related Art
What is needed is a simpler seat comfort feature design that enables all comfort features for the seat back or seat base to be supplied as a single modular component. This component needs to be lightweight yet comfortable and durable and capable of adding on multiple seat comfort options. Ideally the component would easily adapt to numerous types of vehicle seat designs with little or no adaptation required.
The invention disclosed herein is designed to solve one or more of the above-identified problems.